Dawn at Dusk
by Emz18
Summary: Post Eclipse, pre Breaking Dawn. Jacob is angry because of Bella's engagement to Edward, what will he do to stop them? Will the Volturi ever leave the Cullen's in peace? This is my first large fanfic so read and review, please be nice :) Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does
1. Chapter 1

COMMITMENT

**Hi please read and review, it does link in with stuff from the books, give it a chance and give your opinons :)**

I felt oddly vigorous as I clambered up the somehow convenient staircase to the sanity of my bedroom. I was being followed by an extremely smug vampire who will soon be my husband. A huge sigh of relief passed through me like a waterfall as I closed the door that seemed to weigh tonnes more than usual. "He took the news ... well" I said to Edward in awe, when we were alone. "I'm dreading telling Renee though... I mean this is higher up on her black list than shooting somebody!"I complained as Edward chuckled. Ok I may have exaggerated a little.

"Don't worry love; she'll be happy for us, it's not as painfully awkward as it is with Charlie. I get weary when he gives me the demon look all the while."I smiled, Edward was so true. I glanced down at the object that could make or break my relationship with my mom. I decided to get it over and done with.

"Better now than never" I gulped as I came more aware of the lump that appeared in my throat. My heart was hammering against my chest like it was going to break through my ribs. I was shaking like jelly. Edward firmly grasped my shoulders and stopped my shaking.

"Calm down Bella" Edward tried to soothe me, it worked. "Its like you're committing to a murder rather than getting married!" I took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in my throat and called my mom.

"Oh..." was all Renee said after I choked the word wedding out. "Congratulations honey!" she finally yelled down the phone. I almost dropped the unrecognisable object I was holding. I stood there in absolute shock, my mouth forming an "O" shape. Did she really say that? I was only half aware of the excitement bellowing from the phone.

"Bella?" Edward called a bit puzzled from the other side of the room.

I shot back to reality and listened to the phone. "I probably had you extremely nervous on what I was going to say, but I knew things were tied up between you love birds when you visited." She finally finished and heard my pause. "Bella, does he make you happy?" she sighed. I forced my frozen lips to move to make some words.

"Yes"

"Are you ever going to want anyone else?"

"No"

"Then stop moping and get married...so excited...so much to do ohhh!" she concluded. I was still in shock as I self consciously was aware of the mumbling on the phone and the perfect stone figure that stood next to me.

"OK, thanks" I got out finally and slammed the phone shut. I felt an emotion which grew familiar to since I met Edward, hope. I faced Edward and grinned. I embraced him and we shared one of the most intense kisses we ever had. Some good things come to an end, Edward used the restraint. I pouted.

"Your tired, go to sleep. You've had a busy day". He chuckled.

"You don't know the half of how much I dreaded that telling our news." I admitted.

Edward sighed a laugh. "See you in the morning...Mrs Cullen" he flashed his perfect teeth. It hit me like a hammer, I would be Bella Cullen, it surprised me because, I never really thought of it like that before. To be fair I did like the sound of that. It startled me.


	2. Chapter 2

SHOPPING

The next morning I was practically shoved into the familiar shiny Volvo and hurried to Edward's house. "Would you like to explain to me where the _hell_ we are going?"I demanded. Edward laughed privately to himself but I could see through it, for a vampire he wasn't very good at hiding it. "Apparently Alice wants to take you on full scale wedding shopping trip..."He trailed off silently because he could tell by my expression that I wasn't impressed. "Ok, I admit I should have said but Alice was dead set on keeping it private."

I sighed. "Can't be that bad, can it?" I smiled a half hearted smile.

The tyres screeched as the car cruised up the Cullen driveway to see Alice practically bouncing up and down with excitement, so fast she was a blur. Before I could move a muscle Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making me jump (you'd think I was used to that). "Bella, glad your here, we need to go, now!" Alice said beaming with excitement. I grimaced but gave in.

"Ok" I muttered.

"Great! Edward go play with Emmett or someone, we've got work to do". Alice interrupted me as she grabbed my arm and almost threw me into her yellow Porsche; the big house disappeared in seconds.

"Where are we going anyway?" I pressed.

"Port Angeles" she replied. Her golden eyes burned with enthusiasm. I braced myself for the trip.

As we arrived in the shop lit streets of Port Angeles, my mind flashed back to the incident a year ago, where Edward had to save me from a group of boys. So much has changed in that time which has been some of the best parts of my life. Means this time I'm protected, getting attacked now with Alice is down right hilarious. We were soon parked in the humungous parking lot and began being dragged into the thousands of wedding shops and spas. I took a deep breath and tried to keep up my pace. "C'mon Bella, your slowing me down!" she complained.

"If I weren't here you'd probably break into a flat out sprint" I shot back at her. She made a face.

"Sorry" I admitted. She smiled and continued dragging me into the shops.

My feet were exhausted; trying to keep up with Alice is demanding. How easy it would be when I am a vampire, being less run down might make the trip more bearable. I mean she had already bought my dress! We spent 2 hours trying on shoes alone in about 20 different shops. I could tell that she was sick and tired of trying to make me keep up; it would ruin the fun, so we had a 'scheduled' break for me too eat and get an energy boost. How much longer can it take? It is fun spending time with Alice but I'm only human, I think she sometimes forgets that. "I'm sure there isn't anything else humanly possible to do now!" I moaned.

"But I'm not human" Alice replied with a smile "and I need to get my maid of honer dress!" she beamed. "I want everything to be perfect, your gonna be my sister officially in a few weeks and I want this wedding to be special", she declared. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice"

Straight after 'my' pit stop, I spent what seemed like an eternity helping Alice choose her dress. In the end she found one that was extremely elegant, its silky smooth satin was home to thousands of tiny sequins that lined the bottom of the dress, and the colour was a dazzling light purple. When she tried it on it made me want to cry.

I was glancing out of the suddenly cold window as I was waiting for Alice to pay, my eyes searched the scene and I caught sight of... Jacob, his eyes hooked on mine and his face crumpled in pain and in that second our friendship was in tatters once more. He bolted into the forest shaking like a tuning fork. I froze in shock. How dare he! He convinced me that he would put up with the wedding, not care if his mortal enemy married the girl he loved. He added that he would always be waiting in the wings, even after my pathetic heart stopped beating. Jacob knew I wanted Edward more, there was nothing he could do about it, he knew that too.

My head spun like a spinning top, trying to makes sense of the many questions that were pounding my head like a hammer. I wanted to clear my head to help me think but I had to put a charade on for Alice, as long as it will last. I could tell wasn't doing a very god job when Alice skipped to meet me, she saw my face and the happy grin turned to concern before I could change my expression to reassure her. Of course I was queried and pushed to explain but all she got out of my stiff lips were the 3 words "I am fine" said out of lingering habit. She gave up with a sigh and I tried to change the subject. I banged on about the wedding and asked questions, showing fake enthusiasm and Alice seemed to forget my worries, for now. She obviously knew something was up because she knew I wasn't big on enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

REVENGE

When the too silent car pulled up the driveway of the unusually eerily Cullen house, the atmosphere was tense. Alice suddenly turned tense, her golden eyes froze, and she was still. We immediately entered the house and I automatically felt tense too. How could I not? I shuffled over to Edward and grasped his hand.

"Whats up, what's going on?" Alice demanded before I had a chance to ask.

"Jacob called" Edward replied in an angry tone. Jacob, I knew it was probably something to do with what happened earlier, I had a feeling that he's bugging us, it made me extremely irritated.

"Oh, that's why he was at the shops" I muttered to myself, forgetting I was in a house of vampires, nothing was too quiet for them, that they could hear me. Opps.

"What!?" Edward said annoyed.

I had to think smart, be careful not to throw him off the edge of ripping Jacob's throat out. "Err yeah, I looked out of the window while I was waiting for Alice and I saw him." Simple.

"And...?" Edward pressed, more curiously.

"Like I said, I saw him; he looked at me with like he wanted to kill me and disappeared into the forest, that's it". I finished, I pursed my lips while I anxiously waited for a response that didn't include the whole family hissing and growling in the back of their throats which echoed around the room. I had to break the silence.

"Yeah, I would of told you earlier but I thought it didn't really mean much-" I continued talking but it did no good, my voice drifted off to a hum into the background so I shut myself up.

"This crosses the line" Edward muttered. I squeezed his hand and tried pathetically to soothe him. I needed to know what made Edward so angry, crosses the line? Whats that about?

"You said Jacob called, what did he want?" I asked desperately curious. I was even more worried when the expressions of the people around me looked very freaked out. It was Carlisle who spoke this time.

"Jacob was angry about you choosing to marry Edward and become one of us" (tell me something I don't know) "I know he has gone crazy about the situation, he wants you at the end of the day, he knows the only way to do that is too...fight our family to get to you-." He hesitated as he caught sight off my sick and angry expression, I felt bile in my throat, the room started to spin, how dare he?! He promised that he wouldn't stand in my way! I knew the only way to sort this out is to see him in the flesh. I didn't need to hear the rest of the story, I knew far too much.

"I need to see him". I challenged shakily.

"Bella...you can't be serious!" Edward moaned.

"It's far too risky; werewolves in the state that Jacob is in could be highly dangerous." Carlisle added.

"Jacob won't hurt me, I know him" I sighed. Flashback to the time hope came back into my life, after Edward returned and took the darkness away, repaired the hole in my chest, he refused me seeing Jacob though, I escaped once or twice, always and obviously got caught. He always seemed to use the lame excuse of risks. I thought after the truce last month that they were a little more civil towards each other. I was wrong.

"Bella, he won't hurt you on purpose but he is too angry!" Edward continued to moan.

"Whatever state he's in he won't hurt me, he knows that, I know that." I tried to win them over, my voice growing more crucial by the second. "If I could visit Jacob I might be able to calm him down a bit, that's what he wants, to see me and I can end this whole situation." I tried pleading again.

"That's a good idea...but...it's too risky" Edward stuttered as he tried for words, he knew I was right.

"C'mon Edward it's worth a shot and if I need any help if I get into any danger, then you would be around to help. The treaty is basically mute, for now, since last month so..." I trailed off because I knew it was probably not going to help me babbling on; I felt the eerily silence, too much to continue. I risked a look at the faces of my family. Each face showing a different emotion; fear, worry, pain, concern, stress and in Edwards eyes fear, pure fear.

"OK" Edward crumbled and broke the silence. "We'll give it a go". He was defeated with guilt.

I could easily tell he wasn't 100% sure with my little visit, but who in this house was? Even the queasy sensation in my stomach made me was start to feel unsure myself.

The next morning I had an early shift at the Newton's store. As I sweeped the floor in a ghost like way, I ran a few ideas through my head. Over and over. I doubt Edward would let me see Jacob. He is worried about my safety, but I'm sure he is more afraid of me running off with Jacob; I know he is jealous, but as always, I know he cares. I had to try and somehow see Jacob, instead of waiting for the Cullen's signal. I was impatient and wanted to resolve the situation.

*Beep*

I heard the too familiar sound of Jacob's bike coming from outside, it broke me away from the little trance I was in. I looked outside and was not surprised to see Jacob, angry of course, on his motorbike signalling for me to follow. Instinctively I didn't think of risks, told Mike I didn't feel well and sprinted from the store over to Jacob, no doubt the Cullen's would be looking for me soon but I had no choice. I automatically took to his mood as I climbed clumsily on to the back of the motor cycle.

"Hi Bella" Jacob greeted me harshly.

"Hi" I replied just as harsh, I was furious with him.

"C'mon I need to talk to you and before it is too late" Jacob asked nicer than the greeting. I hesitated, seeing him reminded me of what he has or will do, I took a deep breath, for my family I thought to myself.

"Suppose" I replied finally. Then with a spark of dust we were off.

As the tires screeched like they were screaming as they skidded on the rough road, I knew I'd made it. We arrived at La Push in no time. I felt relief as I knew I was safe, judging on Edward's obsession on keeping me safe, I guessed we had half an hour maximum before I was busted. I had to concentrate on why I bothered to come here at all after the other day in Port Angeles. "So what do you want" I asked sourly, giving him a chance to explain. I so wanted to demand him to change his mind while I give him a piece of mine. As the words came out my mouth I saw Jacobs face light up like I had just turned on the light switch. I swallowed the suddenly huge lump in my throat.

"Please Bella, I need you to choose me instead of him and before you say no, I know you love him more than any thing but I also know you want me too, before I do anything I'll regret, I just want you to be absolutely sure." Jacob pleaded in a menacing tone.

"Jake I am undoubtedly sure and of course I love you too but it's just not enough, I am absolutely 100% sure about marrying Edward and becoming one of them and you're just going to have toughen up and deal with it, I thought we sorted this?". I finished my explosion of fury, after the fight we'd sorted our differences but I suppose time alone made him more hesitant. I gathered up the courage to look at his torn expression, he was raging but I could tell he was heartbroken at the same time, and he was shaking vigorously. I needed to think fast "You promised me you would accept this, you gave me your word. You knew it was gonna happen, I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do Jake". I rambled on but tried to shut myself up, the pleading mumbling became muffled and drifted off into silence. I bit my lip nervously, so hard it nearly bled. I waited for a response, any response...or signs of life. I was about to give up when unexpectedly Jacob grabbed my arm with a grip like steel bars, he shook me forcefully as he urged for the response he'd never get.

"Jacob stop...your hurting me!" I pleaded before he crushed my bone into mush. He wasn't listening; he was too busy concentrating on trying to calm down. That actually made his vice grip stronger, to the point where I heard a horrific crunch. I shrieked in agony as I stared down at the lifeless object at my side. At that second, my mind was crowded with pure hatred and hint of giddiness. My automatic reaction was to smack him round his pathetic face but remembering my previous mistake which gave me a right hook, I thought better of it.

Out of the dark forest, Edward appeared as if from nowhere, he flitted to my side, saw my arm and his golden eyes were filled with murderous rage; he hissed and instinctively got into a couch ready to bite Jacobs head off. Seeing Edward with me seemed to make Jacob furious...he phased. Jacob lurched towards Edward at full speed and Edward darted out the way. He re appeared and every time Jacob went for him. I could tell he was trying not to hurt him because of me. I felt like every bone in my body was liquid. I wanted to stop them but I couldn't move my unresponsive body to do anything but I had too, fast. "PLEASE STOP!" I managed to force out of my stiff lips. I yelled as loud as I could. Immediately they froze as they heard the agony in my voice. A brief second of relief overwhelmed me but then just as fast it was replaced with yet again, fear.

With a huge sigh, Edward relaxed his position and flitted over to me. "I'm sorry" he said with his irresistible velvet voice.

"Ok" I replied automatically, like I was in a trance, we kissed briefly as if we were alone. When my head stopped spinning, I caught sight of the angry massive wolf beside us and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Fear of loosing him and fear of getting hurt. Jacob caught my gaze and looked sad; he sighed and ran off into the forest as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

GUILT

"Let's get out of here before I cause more trouble in La Push" Edward murmured only to me, expression anxious.

"OK" I agreed in a reflex reaction but he wasn't fooled, he could see I was in pain, whether it was from the broken arm or the whole 2 people I loved fighting thing I poorly disguised. He could see the pain and it pained him too to see me like this.

"Is it broken" I asked hesitantly afraid of his reaction. As he lifted my arm with a feather like touch to examine it in a matter of seconds. His eyes froze over.

"Let's get your arm seen too properly" was all that he said as he led me to the car, I could see that his fists were clenched so hard that his bone looked as if it could burst through his diamond hard skin.

"So is it broken" I asked Carlisle as he did a more thorough examination of my arm.

"Yes Bella, you'll have to wear a cast for a week for it to heal" He replied in a sigh. I echoed that sigh as I didn't need this right now. It would make Edward more hesitant to let me see Jacob or anyone out of his supervision, I was a danger magnet and have been all my life.

"Hey Bella, how did you hurt yourself this time" Emmett loudly greeted me form the river. I could see he was trying not to laugh at my arm and could feel déjà vu from my previous wrecked arm from punching Jacob before.

"I don't think it's any of your business" I sighed as I saw Emmett struggle even harder at my effort to act tough.

"C'mon what did you do? Punch that dog in the face again" He queried. Of course he would remember.

"No I didn't, he crushed my arm... and then I punched him in the gut" I forced the end bit onto my answer as I knew that was what he was looking for.

Before he could comment further Alice skipped in all cheery with Jasper following close behind her. She saw me for less than a second and her cheery mood vanished.

"Bella!" she moaned at me, I had an odd feeling I knew why. "This is going to make wedding dress shopping much harder to do!" she continued.

"Sorry Alice" I replied sourly.

"By the way I am sorry about your arm, that must suck" she added on as a reply. I glared back.

"Thanks" I muttered.

I didn't sleep well that night, my arm felt like fire although the ice cold feeling of Edward's arm made it less worse than it could be. I couldn't hide the agony in my face, I was never a good actor, I could tell it caused Edward pain and anger every time I all but winced in pain. He was angry at Jacob and he had the right to be as much as I hated to admit it. However part of me wanted to take revenge as well but we both knew it wasn't going to happen.

What can I do?" Edward begged me. I should lie to make him feel better as bad an actor as I am.

"I'm fine" I said out of habit.

"Bella, you've been complaining of pain all night and hardly slept a wink" He accused me, what is the point of lying?

"It hurts but I am ok now, I'm sorry you had to go through that" I comforted as I snuggled closer to his side. "I know Jacob is making our lives hell at the moment but honestly we have to think positively even though it will be hard. We have the wedding to think about and besides Jacob knows he can't take me from you ever, we sorted that" I finished my speech chewing anxiously on my bottom lip for a reply.

"Your right, you'll be my wife soon which is a bond for life no one dare break". He sighed then smiled my favourite crooked smile at me but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Wedding? tonight? what's done is done?" I reminded him. He looked at me and smiled fully.

"Your right , I'm going on aren't I, we will deal with it when it comes but for now I'll concentrate on you and me" My heart hammered as Edward drew closer to me and kissed me with a lot of passion behind it. I as usual, went too far past his 'rule' and he broke up the kiss. I pouted.

"Go to sleep" he ordered, a smile playing on his lips. I unwillingly obeyed, I was surprisingly tired. I drifted off as Edward was rigid beside me, still thinking of the Jacob situation.

...I watched helplessly as Edward and Jacob fought, endangering their lives for me. I had to stop them. I ran unthinkingly towards them and could see Jacob hadn't phased. Edward went for the final kill but my screams, whether they were for fear or pleading... woke me up. The pain in my arm was throbbing which in a way made the pain of the nightmare more real.

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me. I was still hyperventilating. "Bella?" he asked again more panicked now.

"I'm ok" I managed now more relieved it was only a dream, the scary part was that it could have been real if I didn't convince Edward otherwise. "Ow" I complained under my breath.

"Painkillers?" Edward asked me.

"Please" I said through my teeth poorly trying to disguise my pain. Before I looked up he was back with the tablets and water before the door had shut.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"What do you want to do today, I'm yours whatever you want which is safe" Edward asked. Safe, away from Jacob, that cancels my plans. He wants to take my mind off of the whole situation.

"You realise Alice is probably gonna get me to do another unnessacary wedding task" I groaned. He looked at me which a beautiful and sly expression in his face.

"That's true, however she'll have to catch us first, let's go to our meadow" He told me. I grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go!" I agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

VISION

As we lay in the soft lush grass I couldn't help but wonder about Jake. I broke his heart, just one of the many times before, he knows I will always be Edward's but he doesn't seem to get the message.

"Bella? You seem quiet, are you ok?" Edward asked with concern.

"I'm fine" I said out of lingering habit but could tell Edward wasn't fooled by my terrible lies. I sighed " Ok, I was just... worrying about Jacob..." I braced myself for the wrath because of the touchy subject matter.

"Bella" he sighed. " He hurt you, mentally and physically, he wants to hurt our family, why bother about him-" " EDWARD, he was my best friend and he sacrificed his life for me, he just doesn't know how to move on. Of course I'll bother about him!" I hide my face to disguise the tears which would surely roll down my cheeks. I felt his ice cold hand on my face as he forced me to make eye contact.

"Sorry" he simply told me. I smiled in response and tried to change the subject.

"So... are you still ok with me becoming like you?"

"Bella, when we're married I can change you whenever you want" He answered me, he was avoiding the question.

"That's not what I asked"

He sighed then took my hand "I am ok with it, as long as I get to spend eternity with you, you've convinced me in some form that I have a soul and _I_ know I won't lose yours" I smiled in response and snuggled up to his stone form.

Before I knew what happened I was whisked off my feet and we were running through the thick forest leaving the sanctuary of our meadow behind.

Where are we going" I asked concerned. It was out of character to just disappear without warning.

"My house, we have been called for a family meeting, Alice has had a vision" His voice sounded dead, a number of emotions flew through my mind to what it could have been and what danger I've surely caused my almost family.

***  
A room of statues awaited us on our return, It made me extremely nervous and even sick to my stomach to think of what could have happened. It looked like a bad vision.

"Alice, when are they coming?" Edward demanded in a panicked tone.

"WHo?" I dared ask, I shoud have known..

"The Volturi" he replied quickly. I went deaf, blind, lost inside my own senses at the sound of their name.

"They will be here in 2 days" Alice replied to Edward's earlier question

"Why?" Esme asked my question I was too terrified to ask.

"They want to make me and Alice an offer... to join their coven, they won't force us but they want our gifts." Edward informed glumly.

I was suddenly picturing Edward and Alice in flowing black robes with their blood red eyes punishing all who harm the Volturi...

"The Volturi are in some ways good people, this is a bit rash of them!" Carlisle queried. It broke me out of my awaking nightmare.

"It's only an offer, they want to hear our answer, that doesn't mean it will stop them returning in the future" Edward informed, that relaxed me a bit and broke me out of my nightmare.

"What are you going to do about this?" I asked Edward as I took his hand to try to calm him. He looked me in the eye and it was the first time I saw the fear hidden deep in his golden eyes. He managed to disguise it though thinking I couldn't see through it.

" We'll face them, they should be civil"

"We'll stand by you too, we have to protect our family" Carlisle stated ,as I looked around the room everyone else was in agreement.

" I will stay by you-""Bella you can't, it's too dangerous for you to be there, your still human and the Volturi might not be as forgiving in these circumstances. I _will_ protect you" He interrupted me in a stern voice.

"I will protect you. I don't know how, I'm not fast, strong, not exactly a match for them, but I will be with you and the rest of my family no matter the consequence I might get". I finished my speech. The room was silent but finally Edward spoke an answer.

"There's no point talking you out of this is there?"

"Nope"

"Ok then, we will all protect each other, and we still have the Quileute problem to deal with so we shall get through this" Edward approved. I felt better, however I still resented the word 'problem' used towards Jacob but the Volturi were main priority at the moment.

So many things going on and it was exhausting to grasp hold of. Tonight was the last night we would be together before the Volturi try and steal the love of my life and my best friend. Edward was nervous, he didn't hide it well for a vampire. He took me to his house after Charlie was asleep to discuss the oncoming event which made me sick to my stomach.

When we arrived at his house everyone was on edge, the tension made me want to scream. There was only 7 vampires in the room.

"Where's Alice?" I asked curiously

"She wants to be alone, she is trying to follow the Volturi's decisions" Jasper replied from the top of the stairs.

I wanted to talk to her, why is she so scared of the oncoming chaos? Edward convinced me he wasn't afraid so why was Alice? When Edward started discussing game plan I excused myself to go to the toilet ( I am so glad he can't read my mind because I wanted to go and talk to Alice). When I got upstairs to the first floor I recognised Alice and Jaspers room, I went to open the door and was greeted by Alice who heard me coming.

"What's up Bella" her voice sounded dead

"I wanted to see if you were ok" I nervously answered. She stared at me for a couple of minutes, taking in my expression and debating to let me in.

"Ok" she sighed. She lead me to the ridiculously big sofa in the middle of the room.

"Why are you so afraid of tomorrow?" I asked before I realised my words I blurred out. She knew what I was implying.

"Bella... it's about time I told you about my human life, what I've found out about it anyway" Alice told me. "You see, they want my gift, its apparently very powerful and after watching their decisions, I found out it could lead the Volturi to use desperate measures" I'm questioning facing them, if I can escape it all ". I felt sorry for her and wished I could help protect her. The Volturi must be more powerful than I thought to make two other vampires fear them, especially Alice who normally seems confident in these situations.

**I will get the next chapter up soon but I have college and work so it may be a couple of weeks at the most, please read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

STORY

**Turns out I got the next chapter up sooner than I thought! i need some reviews for an update! I need to know if the story is working or not and how to continue it. thanks and enjoy chapter 6 :)**

"I didn't know anything about my human life after I was changed, I don't know why but it happens in rare cases" Alice looked grim, I mean it must be horrible not to remember your human life, I'd like to remember all my time with Edward, the start of the rest of my life. I'd be devastated if I forgot it, I wouldn't forget it.

"I found out that I had a sister named Cynthia, her niece is still alive somewhere in Biloxi where I had my human life. I went to see her, under a different name obviously, as a distant relative" Alice smiled slightly at the thought.

"That must of been nice" I thought, it could mean there is a possibility to still have a connection to my human life after I'm changed. Alice continued, breaking me out of my revere.

"I was apparently admitted to a mental hospital a few months before my 'death' and was changed by a vampire working on the grounds. I found my grave, the date on the stone was the day I was admitted to the hospital for some reason I probably don't want to know" I wonder why that was, maybe she didn't have as good a relationship with her family as she thought. I kept my opinions to myself as I didn't want to upset or anger Alice, especially with everything going on.

"Alice" she turned to look at me for the first time before I came in. "Do you think your visions are as powerful as the Volturi think they are?"

"When I first awoke to this life my visions helped me become who I am today" I understood, I've heard a lot about the first few months of being a newborn vampire. I can't begin to imagine what it would be like if you can't even remember your human life. "My first vision was of Jasper, my destiny if you will. I had another of the Cullen's and I knew I would join their family, so I started their vegetarian lifestyle". Alice smiled as she told me of this, it made me wonder what would have happened otherwise, I can't, the happy, bubbly Alice couldn't be seen as a heartless blood thirsty monster. I shuddered. Alice took this as a sign she'd said enough.

"I think Edward is wondering where you are"

"Thank you Alice, for telling me your story, I hope you don't have to hide, we need you" I comforted. She smiled and thanked me for checking on her. "No problem Alice, what are sisters for" I said as I got up to find Edward.

As I descended the stairs slowly I jumped fifty foot in the air ad Jasper materialized out of thin air in front of me. "Ahh!" I screamed.

"Sorry Bella, I forgot you aren't used to our speed as much, anyway, thank you for talking to Alice, she seems much calmer and it makes us all feel a bit more confident". I didn't understand it had that effect. "thank you Jasper, you're welcome" I blushed and hurried as fast as I dared down the stairs to the front room.

"Come on, let's get you home" Edward told me while flashing my favourite crooked smile. I smiled back and let him lead me to Charlie's house.

Later that night Edward lay on my bed but seemed tense. I automatically snuggled closer to his stone form and he relaxed a little.

"Edward" He wouldn't look at me, "Edward look at me" He reluctantly turned to face me and I could see the fear in his eyes for the Volturi's visit, his fear must have mirrored mine because he looked away to conceal it again. "Edward, it'll be ok" I pathetically tried to calm, it was useless.

"Alice says it should be a civil visit but her vision..." He trailed off

"Edward please tell me, it is important". I argued, he sighed.

"Her vision has gone by the end of the visit, it seemed ok but now I don't know why" We didn't stand a chance.

"Edward you have to change me now, I can help you out!" My voice was beyond panic now but Edward was shaking his head.

"No Bella it wouldn't be helpful, you wouldn't be able to control yourself and you would get yourself killed, besides Carlisle has already asked the Denali's to help ". You will be there anyway, the Volturi know your still human and here so hiding you would help no one and they would track you somehow. Edward sighed. "You should sleep Bella, tomorrow will be busy.

"Ok, I am quite tired" I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Edward whisper "I will protect you Bella".


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I've finally got the next chapter up, please read and review :)

CONFRONTATION

...

I woke up to find Edward wasn't there. I started to panic, had the Volturi gotten to him already? I got up and stumbled down the staircase to look for him. I found Edward sitting with Charlie in the kitchen.

"...we were thinking we could take Bella camping for the weekend if its ok with you" Edward was sorting out the arrangements for this weekend. Charlie was sitting there with a smug smile on his face, he was probably imagining me falling over or getting insect bites. Or it was just the thought of me camping in general.

"yeah sure, it's find, I was going fishing then anyway" he replied with the grin still plastered on his face.

I decided to make an appearance. The awkward bit was out of the way.

"Hi Bella" Edward greeted as I crossed the room to go and hold his hand, I felt the familiar mind tingling spark of electricity between us.

"we have to go now love" Edward announced to Charlie and me. "Bye bells" Charlie acknowledged me and then went to sit on the couch and watch the game as if we weren't here. I went upstairs to get ready for the dreadful day I knew was to come.

...

As we drove up to the huge Cullen house we were greeted by the grim faces of the welcome party outside the house. The Denali's were also there with the same expressions. I looked to Edward to find him tense up and his eyes were no longer liquid gold.

"Edward?"

" they're almost here" was his simple reply. I knew who he meant. The Volturi.

when we got out the car I was slung on Edwards back and ran to the clearing. The same one where we met James, Victoria and Laurent all those months ago. When I was put down, I had strict instructions to sty quiet and hidden for my own protection.

"Edward how long?" Carlisle asked. his and all the other vampires where staring in the distance to where they would come from. I strained my eyes in the same direction but saw nothing. Stupid vampire senses.

"one minute" he stated.

I tried to look again into the misty and foggy clearing. I saw them. There were 10 lurking figures in the distance , as they approached I could see them clearer. I should make out the 3 ancient leaders as well as Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. There were 3 other guard I didn't know.

"ahh Carlisle my friend!" Aro exclaimed as he stepped forward from the Volturi.

"Aro" was all he said.

"I suppose you all know why I am here, i am am impatient man,I would like for Edward and Alice to join the Volturi." his eyes searched the line and rested on me. I grasped Edwards hand tighter. "Bella, speaking of impatient, why are you still human?"

" the date is set for a few months from now" I stated with newly found confidence. "Maybe you can join us after your changed" he questioned me. " No thank you" His deathly glare from his ancient, filmy eyes finally released me and went to Alice and Edward.

" so what do you say, re you joining us in the Volturi?"

"no" was all that was said from them both. Aro turned around to converse with his guard, before I knew it,he ordered them to fight.

My life was falling apart in front of my eyes, my future family's fighting the most powerful vampire coven on earth. I shut down. I vaguely remember being pushed aside by Edward to protect me. He was taken away and restrained along with Alice. "NO!" I shouted but I couldn't be heard over the fight.

I was reawaken by the sound of howling, the wolves. At the sound of this the Volturi froze and immediately retreated. Edward and Alice took this chance to come back over to us and I took his hand.

"You haven't heard the end of this" Aro announced as he and the rest of the Volturi ran with their tails between their legs.

I was happy, they were gone, I looked around but no ones expressions had changed.

"what's wrong?"

"The werewolves, they are here to fight us" was Edwards reply, I was furious. As if on cue the pack emerged from the same place the Volturi did. Again, before I knew it, the leader Sam gave the signal to fight. I was again in the state of fear but also anger for the wolves.

I was awoken by a low growl by a wolf, I turned to see Jacob stalking towards me. I was scared, not because he was In his wolf form, but the fact he hated me.

he dropped his head next to me and flicked me onto his back, running away from the fight, the fight between my family and my old friends.


	8. Chapter 8

This is the next chapter , enjoy! And please review :)

...

JAKE

Jacob ran further and further away from the fight, where the hell is he taking me? It seemed like 10 minutes we ran and this only increased my all ready seething anger.

we started to slow and Jacob lowered down to the damp and muddy floor to signal I should dismount from him. I reluctantly followed, he stood back and disappeared into the forest to phase. I hope he has the decency to put on pants!

He did, he trudged back over to me with his fists shaking and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Bella" he greeted me with 1 harsh word, it brought back all the hurt from after he phased the first time, where I felt as if no one was there for me, the time I fell into a pit of despair and felt the need to jump off a cliff to see Edward again.

"hi Jacob ...would you mind telling me _why _you took me from my family and Edward!" I ranted. Jake wouldn't make eye contact with me, he stared at the floor looking as if he was having trouble saying something.

"Bella...Bells, I'm sorry, I just can't let you marry Edward, I won't let you!" at this point he had me by the shoulders and was trying to control his strength, he didn't want to hurt me, physically anyway.

i felt a touch of sympathy for jake, I can understand his pain, I loved him too, maybe more than I should do. He was my sun, lighting my darkest nights, he was my needle who stitched me up when Edward left. i thought we had sorted this all before. I thought he was accepting it, I knew deep down he wanted too.

he had also hurt me. as I watched him wait for my response, a small smile that the new Jake wears, not _my _Jacob. He hurt me more than once and now he set his pack on my family. I looked him square in the eye, trying to show no fear.

"Shut up Jake! Get over yourself for goodness sake! I. Am. Marrying. Edward. Now take me back or I swear Jacob, I won't stop Edward when he finds out about this, actually I think he probably already has!"

Jacob wasn't taken back by this, this just made him smile wider

"I wouldn't worry about that, we are far enough he won't find us for at least an hour after the fight, if he does actually survive."

So many emotions running through me mind, how DARE he! He is just doing this to agrivate me, although i hope Edward and my family can protect each other. Instead of blowing up again, knowing it wouldn't do any good, I decide to ask the most pressing question, the one that had me scratching my head until it was bloody and raw, trying to figure out why.

"Jacob... Why did you attack my family..."

"they aren't actually _your _family are they?" he stopped and smiled smugly waiting for a reaction. When he got none he continued. " I did it because I thought if I got them distracted, then I could kidnap you." I felt like a damsel in distress and I was sick of it.

"Great plan!" I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. I was beyond pissed. "Are you finished yet" I said bored now. He looked at me like I had just told the best joke ever.

"your kidding right? your not leaving until you change your mind, please!" He looked angry, he was shaking violently, I know he is just clinging onto anything to keep me here. I pity him. I obeyed, the sooner I cooperate, the sooner Edward will find me, Jacob won't hurt me ...intentionally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi the story's last 2 chapters are now uploaded, sorry it took so long but I had uni visits and so on. Enjoy the story and please review ! It is much appreciated :) p.s I've included an Edward POV to this chapter to link the info, it should be good but sorry if not!**

UNRETURNED LOVE

EPOV

i ran left,right and Centre avoiding and throwing off wolves which continued to jump at me and attempt to tear my head off. My eyes scanned the area at the same time looking for my love. Where was she? I take it that she has been hidden out of view.

I was fighting the sandy coloured Wolf when I picked up on his unusual thoughts. "_I_ _really hate doin this, I mean I like Edward and the Cullen's, if only Sam didn't agree with Jake to fight them so he could speak to Bella alone." _I was stunned by this wolfs words, it must have been Seth. A million emotions flashed through my head at once, I think anger came up somewhere. How dare he take Bella away! The next emotion was worry and fear, what if that _dog_ hurt Bella? a young werewolf is unstable!...he has hurt her before.

I realized I needed to find her, but first I had to stop this ridiculous fight, we haven't even broken the treaty. I put my hands up in surrender and Seth in response backed off and sighed in what could be classed as relief. "Seth, listen to me you don't want to fight do you?" He shook his large head in agreement. "Good, well could you speak to Sam to talk some sense into him and I can go and find Bella" Seth nodded in agreement "_I told Jake this wasn't going to work"._ he thought to himself as he called to Sam and ran over to him.

Carlisle looked over at me as he was fighting the ferocious Paul wolf. "_What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _Edward_?" he thought to me. I just mouthed trust me.

A few minutes late Sam barked an order to the pack to stop the fight. They drew back but vicious snarls ripped through their teeth, i had to stop myself growling back, I didn't want to smash our chances of a new truce.

The rest of my family looked as of they'd witnessed a miracle. They were all looking confused in my direction. Jasper was sending it in waves. I looked at Sam as he nodded to tell me I could tell them of the deal. "Sam has agreed to stop the fight and keep the treaty intact. Apparently they attacked to let Jacob talk to Bella to take him instead of me, the pack thought it was better for her than being with a vampire, however they said they also don't really care that much, Bella could make their own decisions and is no reason to break the treaty." Everyone seemed to look happier, Esme, Alice and Emmett were looking around for Bella as If they had just realised she had gone. After I explained the deal to my family, Sam thought to me a farewell on good terms and to go and find Bella and Jacob if they don't return in an hour. i was told to tell Jacob it's Alphas orders.

The pack dispersed quickly. Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over seconds afterwards, she had gotten her visions back. I saw it in her mind, flickers of Bella in trouble, then her future just disappeared.

"you'd better get her now Edward, I don't have a guarantee of her safety" Alice looked worried which only increased my own fears. Before anyone else could say anything, I was gone, following Jacobs scent to find my fiancée before the dog did something he'd regret.

BPOV

I sat on a damp and dirty rock waiting and praying for Edward to get here. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, millions of shades of red and orange were staking hold of the sky, masking the daylight that was there a while ago, drowning the sun until dawn. Sunrise and sunset are very similar. Dusk at dawn.

I was awoken, out of my trance to the feel of unnatural wind on my back. The warm sensation of Jacob breathing down my neck disappeared almost instantaneously. He was keeping guard of me as well as thinking what else to say since i stopped talking to him hours go.

Behind me I saw what confirmed my suspicions of the unusual breeze. Edward. I felt Primarily relief as well as fear which took over as he faced a fuming Jacob, he was crouched for a fight, both had horrific snarls ripping through their teeth. I had to do something, they can't fight.

As I struggled sorrowfully to come up with a plan Edward looked over at me and shook his head at the suspicions and fear that was radiating off of me in waves. I automatically let out all the breaths I was holding in in heat of it all. I collapsed down on the same rock waiting to see what will happen.

"Sam wants you home dog, he said it was Alphas orders, I think he is mad at you" Edward smirked. I saw a flicker of hesitation, a fault in Jacobs perfect hateful mask. He composed himself so quickly I thought I had missed it all together.

"I don't care. I don't want to leave unless it's with Bella" he looked over at me with kindness in his eyes, no evil mask to be seen. I saw the old Jake, _my _Jacob_. _I composed myself and with no hesitation told him "Jake, I am so sorry but I have told you I am with Edward and will marry him, monthlong will change that. You have hurt me more than once and I just can't deal with it anymore. J-just go!" I burst out, I was shaking,meters were steaming from my eyes as I spoke, turning my face into a puffy pink mess.

He looked hurt, as if I shot him. His face contorted in pain. He turned to Edward shooting death glares, if he weren't immortal he'd be dead. he looked like he wanted to say something but he shut his mouth and sighed. "I love you Bella" he looked so sad and certain of his words, I wanted to run to him and hug him and tell him he will always be my friend but I didn't.

he phased and ran off into the forest until I saw nothing through the murky mist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter guys! :D**

LIFE

As soon as Jake had ran into the forest in rejection and anger I collapsed, tears taking over. The next thing I felt was ice cold hands encircle me into his stone embrace. Immediately I relaxed into him. I looked at his pained expression as he stared off in the direction Jacob disappeared in.

After what seemed like hours Edward interrupted my painful reverie "Bella... Are you sure you are ok, that you've made the right decision I mean." I looked up at his sad topaz eyes. "Edward I am positive, I may love him too but nowhere as near as much as you. It isn't your fault, it was just a little sad to tell him straight, it had to be done." He waited for me to finish my speech before he pulled me in. My heart was hammering in my chest, threatening to break my ribs as he pulled in and kissed me with all he could muster.

I felt fireworks, after a while he pulled away using his 'lets-not-get-to-carried-away' rule. As soon as we finished we heard a rustling in the bushes, I stiffened, what next? I sighed relief when the remaining Cullen's appeared from the trees. It has been a long day.

I was hit by a blur of pixie and tackled gently to the ground. "I'm so glad your ok Bella! I was so worried!" She realised my current state and was standing before I saw it. "Sorry" Alice grinned and helped me up.

As soon as I was standing I was bombarded by hugs from Esme, Alice (again) and even Rosalie. I was hit in the back by Emmett as he teased Edward about rivalry over me. Carlisle and Jasper just greeted me and were glad I was in one piece.

"is everything ok?" asked Edward, curiosity overpowering.

"Yeh, we were just giving you privacy when Alice saw the dog was gone, but... we got impatient" Jasper confirmed, smirking at his wife.

"Are you ready to go now love?" Edward asked as he took my hand. He must have sensed my impatience and worry from Jasper. "Yh sure" I smiled.

...

I sat in my bedroom snuggled next to Edward. He kept worry etched in his expression for me. "I'm fine" I said for what felt like the tenth time, I really was, I've cried all my tears for Jacob last time, he didn't deserve anymore. I did feel sorry for him. In time I hope we can stay friends.

"next event is the wedding, 2 weeks" I used to keep him off the topic of Jacob. II was curious."have you got cold feet"

"are you questioning my feelings for you?" He teased as he pulled me closer.

"Just curious"

he looked or any sign of doubt in my face, he found none.

"Isabella, I've never felt more sure about marrying you" He said with total seriousness.

"Neither have I"

We pulled into a kiss before cuddling into his iced perfected body. The Jacob draw shut tightly.


End file.
